Under The Same Sky
by sand ninja
Summary: Reborn is Tsuna's Math tuition teacher. Tsuna is just a low-average student. And its wrong to fall in love with your tutor. Especially when he already have a fiancee. R27
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own KHR. :D

Chapter 1: Math Sucks

Creak… creak… creak… creak…

The sound of the slow moving fan hypnotized the class of 35 students to sleep. Except maybe for a few who tried their hardest to concentrate as, they used up the last bit of their energy. The summer heat was not helping much. To top it off, it was one of the deadliest subject on earth.

Mathematics.

Among the few students was a boy who was short for a 15 year old. He had hair that defies gravity and chestnut-like. He had caramel-brown eyes and if the light hit the irises just right, you can see hint of orange swirling in it. The boy's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi who was one of many that sucked in Maths. Actually, he sucked in every subject.

Tsuna looked at his wristwatch. _5 more minutes and school will be over._ He thought. He sighed and stared at the whiteboard filled with black inked numbers not understanding a thing being said by the teacher. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes were sliding shut. The heat was getting to him.

As you all know, Tsuna was not your average student. He was below average; always getting single digit for his exams. On good days, he would achieve double digits; still it remained below passing marks.

And because of his constant failing grades and bad socializing skills, he did not have any friends. But it doesn't matter much to him as he kept on reminding himself that he doesn't need them.

Tsuna was actually a smart student. Since seventh grade, he had been bringing home good news with lots of As in his report book. But when he started as a middle-schooler, he did not expect so many homeworks and projects.

Thus, he delayed his works and only does them at the eleventh-hour. As this habit goes on, laziness got to him. The I'm-not-bothered attitude came by soon after. Resulting in getting red marks in his report, bad remarks from his teachers and the disinterest in paying attention in class. He knew that there was no point in going to school but life at home was boring too so… school.

The reason why he was concentrating in the lesson currently was because high school entrance exam was in less than 5 months. He wouldn't exactly be bothered by it if he hadn't known that Kokuyou High was a place filled with students who are failures and the majorities are bullies and delinquents.

Tsuna didn't want to spend his high school life getting his ass kicked. So, there's no other choice but to study and go to a better school. Problem was, he missed out most of the lesson due to daydreaming and skipping class and now, nothing made sense.

To Tsuna, that was one big problem. (He can't ask for help since he was friendless)

"What the—" someone cussed. "That's like 100 questions! You planin' to kill us?"

"Aw man!"

Tsuna went wide awake and looked around. There were complaints from every direction; and lots of moaning and groaning. He narrowed his eyes at the board. _Oh, homework…_

"Don't worry," the teacher said. "They're all easy to solve."

Curious, Tsuna took out his textbook and scanned the questions given.

"I expect all your books in a week. Class dismiss."

And there goes the bell.

~o~

"Tsuna! Would you like a cup of iced tea?"

"Um, sure, Mom!"

Sawada Nana smiled at the response as she proceeded to make the drink in the kitchen. While upstairs inside a room, Tsuna blinked back tears as his hands clutched onto his head; hoping that somehow it would keep him sane.

_Sensei is a big fat liar!_ He thought. It was half-true. His Math teacher was fat.

Tsuna read over the question again. He gritted his teeth. No matter how many times he read, it didn't made sense. Even when he looked through his revision books, it didn't help.

It was almost an hour since he began his homework. His study table was covered with papers filled with calculations and formulas. He did the work alright but the answer was wrong when he checked. And now, he was trying to figure out his mistake; which was killing him slowly.

Giving up, he stood and made his way to his bed. Sighing with stress, he thought about the works that was given in school. He had to do some research for Science, an English essay about reproduction (his teacher was a pervert) and he had to write a report for History: that had to be done in 3 days. He sighed again. He had to visit the library later.

Tsuna regretted that he did not pay attention in class. He regretted for being such a lazy bum. Eh, its not too late to pull himself back up again.

**Knock knock**

"Tsuna! Your tea~!" Nana entered the room with one hand holding a glass of iced tea and the other on the doorknob.

Tsuna sat up and quickly went to get the cool drink from her. "Thanks a lot, mom." He smiled.

As Tsuna drank, his mother glanced at her son's room. It was messy. Jeans and T-shirts were strewn all over the floor. Dirty socks hanging from his chair and clean clothes were not folded neatly in his wardrobe. Not to mention, comics and magazines were everywhere: under his bed, on his study table and of course, on the floor mingling with his jeans.

Nana shook her head in disapproval. She cleaned and arranged his room just a week ago! But she can't bring herself to nag at him; she loved him too much to do so. She looked at Tsuna who stopped drinking and was looking thoughtful. Her son… looked so out of character.

Worried, she asked, "Tsu-kun, is everything alright?"

Said boy blinked twice as if he just realized that he was not alone. He looked down at his almost-empty glass. He stared intently at the melting ice cubes inside.

There was silence for a few seconds. And then, he asked the most unbelievable question ever.

"Mom, could you find me a Math tuition teacher?"

Ah~ short yeah. My writing's rusty. It's been awhile since I wrote for FF. I hope its not boring; or ridiculous. Oh, and my greatest flaws are keeping the characters in-character. So, if there are any that appears OOC, please inform.

Review and tell me what you think! Oh and please share your ideas of how you want the story to go. I get constant writers block…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Sight

The hushed atmosphere was so thick that he wanted to just shut his eyes and let sleep take over. Who wouldn't be when one is in the library? Tsuna mentally slapped himself awake and forced his eyes to meet with the small, printed words of the book entitled World History. History was his second worse subject he's at. Its quite easy actually because its all about facts. Memorize it and you'll have one less problem to handle in exam. But that's the problem. Tsuna was horrible in memorizing; especially when its something he's not interested.

_I'll pass my entrance exam even if it means to fry my brain cells. _He thought_. I don't wanna fail!_

After telling his mom he needed a Maths tutor badly, Tsuna changed his pants, washed his sweaty face and combed his hair. Not that it would tame it. Told his mom that he would be back before dinner and walked out of the house to the library with a whole new determination. He could get back to numbers tomorrow.

Tsuna looked around him. There were many students from the college nearby looking very studious writing things down in frenzy or just flipping old books lazily with a tired expression. Not wanting to be pressured by their rush and disciplined he stared out the window on his right. When he entered the building, there was not a single table that was not filled except the one he was at; a small table for two next to a window. Well, at least he did not have to worry about the light though it was already bright in the library and besides, he had the whole space to himself.

Tsuna nodded at the realization and went back to his work. Beggars can't be choosers. He did felt a little lonely but he was already used to it.

* * *

><p>The smell of the old musty books and the air condition makes an interesting aroma.<p>

As it was the exam season, many students went to the library (the majority college students) thus, leaving just one sit to occupy. A small table for two nearby a wide glass window though a little isolated from the rest. Well, better than having to sit among the crowded table which he wasn't really comfortable to do so. He frowned. It seemed that he would have to share the table with another. Bah, it's just one person. Reborn started his way towards it before someone else claims the last sit.

Tsuna was getting tired squinting at the words and decided that he would rest for a little while. Its almost an hour since he started and he barely reached half the page. Tsuna had a strong urge to just tear every pages of the damn book and burn the remains. Better yet, why don't he just burn his school? He rests his chin on the open pages of the book as he looked on dazedly. He needed a break.

Before he could hum the first tune softly out of boredom, books, papers and a scary looking pencil case were dumped in front of him. Surprised, Tsuna sat up with a jolt. He looked at the owner who was already taking his seat, clearly ignoring Tsuna as he did not even glance at the boy. Without wasting a second, he started opening up his book and writing. Well, fortunately Tsuna had not noticed the obvious ignorance otherwise he might have felt awkward and not be able to concentrate on his work.

Because Tsuna was gawking at the most jaw-droppingly gorgeous guy he'd ever seen.

The man was tall, sporting a hair that looked as if electric went through them and his outfit looked sort of rumpled, but in a cute way. He was wearing dark jeans and a wine colored button up shirt. Even when their eyes had not met, Tsuna knew that the man had dark black eyes. He blushed. Even with the simple outfit, the man looked like a fallen angel, abounding with all the dangerous male beauty that Lucifer could devise.

Tsuna had seen good-looking guys before but none can compare to the being in front of him. Shaking his head to clear his mind which was beginning to think inappropriately, Tsuna let his gaze linger on the man. He had never been this close to anyone attractive before. Usually, he'd be standing around 20 feet away from them as he look on with sparkle in his eyes, always wishing that he could be someone like them.

Unconsciously, Tsuna leaned forward a little and his senses were swiftly imprinted with the smell of him. A subtle touch of an expensive cologne with a little bit of sweat. The man who did not looked to be more than twenty years of age radiated health and virility. Tsuna did not realize that his constant staring was making the dark-haired male uncomfortable, though he did not show it.

Without looking up, Reborn said, "You know, it's rude to stare."

"Ah! I wasn't staring!"

Reborn smirked and looked at him knowingly. "Is that so?"

Tsuna nodded, his eyes straying to the right; not daring to look at the older man. _That was embarrassing!_ His hand scratched the nape of his neck unconsciously as he thought. _I was right. His eyes are dark…_

As the silence drew out, Reborn continued to stare at the younger boy and realized with some surprise that he was attractive. He had never really looked at him directly, had only received the impression of a plain, amateurish middle-schooler. If he were to walk past him, he would not have even noticed. Clearly, there was something about the boy that attracted Reborn to look at him for more than 10 seconds.

Now, Reborn had standards when it comes to dating—and bedding—women. Flawless skin, mesmerizing eyes, full lips, soft hair and it all sums up to two words, Hot and Sexy; preferably the ones with an attitude unlike, the typical women who would melt just as he spare them a glance. Reborn liked challenges. Besides, the hard-to-get kinds were more fun to fuck with. Sometimes, if there were none that interest him much, he will turn his head to the same sex.

Yes, Reborn was a bisexual. And proud of it. Same standards, plus one: They bottom.

In conclusion, Reborn does not go for flimsy, dull, mousy, plain looking individual. So, why the devil was he admiring the boy across him who he could tell was a no-good? Just hanging around with this kid at arms length might ruined his good reputation as a ladies men. But Reborn never thought any of it as he let his eyes trail down the boy's small, pink lips that were slightly parted to his neck.

He thought about the sounds this boy would make if he were to bite and lick them tenderly, the swell of his bottom as he cupped it in his hands. Reborn wanted the scent of him in his nostrils, and on his own skin… He wanted to do unspeakable things with the boy's mouth, and with his own.

_Stop it. _Reborn thought. The next thing he needed was to walk out of the building with a hardened cock. He eliminated the wild imagination in his head before something went wrong.

Reborn looked at the one that was responsible for his dirty thoughts. This time with a clear mind, already forgotten that he had a report to complete before the end of the day. He blinked. _Since when did he start writing?_

Tsuna was scribbling notes on a thin, yellowish piece of paper looking very intent as he flipped through the pages of the thick leather book.

Reborn glanced at it and blinked one again. _Wasn't he doing something about history just now?_

After Tsuna's shameless act, he scanned through the pages of World History pretending to read them. He closed it with a sigh and took out the other book he got earlier when what felt like half an hour had past when in truth, it was only three minutes. At least Science was a little bit more interesting. Better to learn the cardiovascular system then the really long names of the dead people and where the even took place.

Tsuna tried his hardest to ignore the fact that this drop-dead gorgeous guy had been doing what he had been doing a few minutes ago. He forced his mind to think about what his Science teacher would do if he were to not complete his work.

_Okay, focus. It's either this or helping sensei cut up live toads._ With that thought, Tsuna's concentration was on the horribly complicated sentences of the book. It took him awhile to fully understand the words before writing it down in simple English. But it did not last long though.

"That's not how you spell it."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up, dumbfounded. He stopped writing.

"That's not how you spell it." Reborn repeated. "It's 'phagocytizing' with a z not s."

The brunette looked at his writing, and looked back up. "Oh, thanks." _He can read upside down?_

"Its kind of rare to see your kind in the library." Reborn stated.

"Uh," Tsuna did not know what he meant by that. "Excuse me?"

Reborn tilted his head to the side. "You look like the kind who stays at their home playing World Warcraft and skipping school just 'cause he didn't feel like going."

Tsuna was a little offended. _Doesn't the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover' ever occur to him? _Tsuna did not want to admit that he was right. That was practically his daily routine before. But that was before! He had not touched his computer almost three weeks straight. It was killing him. Come to think of it, he might as well go online later after dinner. Just to burn the stress in him.

"And usually if they were to visit the library, a friend or two would tag along." Reborn continued. He wasn't finished. "In other words, you're an only child in the family with no friends at all; a loser in school and a mommy's boy at home."

That really hit a sensitive spot. Tsuna glared at him. "What the heck, you don't even know me!"

Reborn smirked. "Rarely does my judgment towards others are wrong," he said. He smiled innocently. "Am I right?"

Tsuna was seething with… no, wait. He was damn PISSED. Sure, he had worse but he did not like being called a loser from this particular man for some reason. "Don't talk as if you know me, you son of a —"

"_**Everyone of us have a brush called 'personality'~"**_

"_**Look, with a little bravery you can**__**—**_**BEEP**

All heads turned to the source of the loud ringtone. A librarian already making her way towards a guy with lots of piercings who dyed his hair purple. He seemed to be typing away with his iPhone in a fast speed occasionally looking up to see how close the scary looking librarian was.

"Sir!" she said in a booming voice. "Please silent your phone or kindly walk out of the library!"

"But I've already silent it, see?"

Piercing guy showed his phone (which he actually turned it off) to her with a pointy look. The librarian did not even glance at it, her eyes on the boy's face the whole time.

"This is a library. Your phone should have been silent before you even step foot on this building. Know that the rules here are strict." She said sternly.

The guy gulped as he sensed her scary aura. "Y-Yeah, I know the rules."

"If you create any commotion again, you will leave."

"Yes, ma'am." Piercing guy nodded understandingly.

Tsuna turned away. That was so sudden. He almost fell out of his chair the second it sounded. He looked at Reborn who was looking at the piercing guy with amusement in his eyes before facing Tsuna. "Where were we? Oh yes, you were about to call me a—"

"Stop it!" Tsuna whispered harshly. "Why are we having this type of conversation? I don't know you and you don't know me. So let me ask you this question, have we met before?"

Reborn suppressed a chuckle and shook his head. He liked getting this brunette irritated.

"No? Then what—"

"So cute…" Reborn muttered.

"What?"

Reborn coughed. "It's just for the fun of it. I didn't feel like doing my work so I thought teasing you might kill my boredom."

Tsuna was speechless. Who in their right mind would tease a random stranger? _Clearly, he's insane._

"I'm not."

"What?" Tsuna said it the second time it was almost getting lame.

There was a silent pause. "I can read minds." Reborn said flatly as if it was the truth.

"You—!"

"It was a joke." Reborn looked at Tsuna like an idiot. What human can read minds? "You're just so easy to read I can tell what you're thinking." He picked up his pen and continued with his report, once again ignoring the brunette. As much amusing it was irking him, his report that was due tomorrow was much more important.

Both of them did not utter a single word throughout the time only focusing on their work at hand. Tsuna decided to leave early as he could not stand the awkward silence between them and thus left 30 minutes before Reborn. Said person was packing his stuff as the library closes in five minutes. He got up and pushed the chair in. He was about to walk away when something glimmer on the floor next to the chair the brunette once sat.

He blinked with curiosity and bent down to pick it up. He held it in front of his eyes. It was a keychain in the shape of a crab. It was not there earlier and there was not one soul who walked by their table. Reborn grinned knowing who it belonged to already. He pocketed it and walked out of the building. Hopefully the next time he see him, there was going to be a real conversation between them.

* * *

><p>"I'm home…"<p>

Hearing the voice, Nana rushed out of the kitchen with a spatula to the front door to see her son taking his shoes off with less strength. "Welcome back, Tsu-kun! I thought you'll be back a little later so dinner's not yet prepared."

Tsuna grunted in response. "It's alright. I'm going to my room."

Oblivious to her son's mood, she asked cheerily, "So how was the library?"

"Annoying."

Tsuna started his way to the stairs with a defeated look. His mom trailing behind. "Oh, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna turned around.

"I found a tutor for you~" Nana sang.

That got Tsuna's attention. "Really? Thanks a lot,mom! Who is he?"

Happy that her son was once again energetic, she answered, "His name is Reborn-san and is a college student. Even so, his grades are outstanding. You will be meeting with him this coming Friday after school. This is the address." Nane took out a small crumpled paper from her apron pocket and gave to Tsuna.

"I don't know which street this is and it was very hard to understand what Reborn-san was saying. There was this loud sound and he was constantly ending his sentences with… urm, 'kora'."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at that. _What kind of person is this Reborn?_ He looked down and read the address. "Oh I know this place." He said. "Its around the Arcobelano College compound. I can get there."

"Wonderful! The Arcobelano college, huh? They must have lots of foreigners there…"

"Hm, yeah they do." Tsuna sniffed the air and in a reflex covered his nose while waving at empty air. "What's that smell?"

"Oh no, the pumpkin!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Reborn."<p>

Reborn closed the door behind him and locked it as he turned to look at his housemate. "Ciaossu, Fon." He greeted.

His housemate, a Chinese Asian named Fon was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with white pants. His hair reached his waist and was braided neatly. His eyes were red in colour. Fon was always calm and rarely did he insult or do anything cruel. He had very high tolerance and hardly got into fights with anyone. He smiled politely at his friend. "How was the library?"

Reborn smiled in amusement. "Interesting." He paused. "I didn't know Skull loves reading."

"Ah, he went after all." Fon chuckled. Reborn eyed him curiously. "I told him that I saw the Arts book he was searching for in the library. And he rushed out right after curricular activities."

"That just shows how much he's obsessed with it. And the idiot forgot to turn his cell off." Reborn snorted.

Fon laughed. "Yeah, I heard about that. He's arguing about it with Colonello now. Come, dinner was set 10 minutes ago."

Reborn followed Fon to the dining room where all his other housemates were. The smell of roasted duck and turkey with onions along a hint of thick gravy and corn filled his nostrils. His stomach grumbled. Unconsciously, he brought his hand to his poor tummy to hold it. He placed his belongings on the counter and grabbed a plate before scooping a huge amount of meat and salad on his plate. He sat on Skull's left and started chewing to Neverland. Fon was already sitting next to Luce eating his dinner humbly.

"Slow down there, Reborn, you might get an indigestion." Luce chuckled. The woman was like a mother to the small group despite the lack of difference in age. She had a flower-like tattoo just below her left eye and long raven hair. She had a smile like no other. No matter how horrible your day went, it will be forgotten once she flashed her smile. She helped them up and always catches them when they fall, the voice of truth (even when it hurts) when all they hear were lies. When tears fall, she'll be there to wipe them away though how small the matter was. Luce was the kind of person that held the group together with her cheerful attitude.

"I'm hungry." Reborn said with his mouth half full. Who cares about manners when you need food in your tummy?

"I'm telling you, she was demon!" Skull argued. "She had this demon aura on her!" He shivered. Skull was the youngest among the group. He was still attending school in Kokuyou High so naturally the others treated him like a brat even when he was 17 years. Skull hated it and would always prove to them in the silliest of ways that he was also an adult like them. Evidently, he failed each time. Not that it stopped him. Sometimes, Skull would feel a little left out seeing that he was the only one in the group not in college.

"Yeah, yeah, you call everyone you think are scary a demon." Colonello poked Skull's head with his forefinger. "Just give in and admit that you're a chicken, kora."

"I'm not!" Skull turned to Luce indignantly who was eating peacefully. "Luce, Colonello's calling me a chicken again!"

"Colonello, don't call Skull a chicken."

Colonello grinned evilly at the younger boy. Disturbing Skull was his favorite past time. He had spiky but soft blond hair with baby blue eyes. He and Reborn were rivals in almost everything and anything. If the both were heading towards the same direction side by side, the other would try to beat him by being the first rather than to walk in harmony together. Though their relationship were what Luce would consider best of friends. She mentioned it once and they both did not say anything cryptic. Nor did they deny it.

A black hooded figure on Luce's right sighed. "That just proves how right Colonello is, Skull. You keep on turning to Luce whenever you get bullied. Try standing up for yourself," she added. "Or how about this, I'll be our bodyguard if you pay me 10, 000 yen per hour."

Skull thought for a moment and then he realized that it was a ploy. "No way! It's way too expensive and besides, you can't be by my side every hour of the day! You're just trying to rip me off, Viper!"

The hooded figure named Viper just shrugged and continues her meal. "Your loss." Viper was a mystery. Every outfit she owned has a hood and she always wore them in any kind of weather. There was a time she wore a plain T-shirt with a cap. Turned out that Viper liked to cover her head. Not that anyone was bothered by it. But it did sparked curiosity among the group. And she was greedy, very greedy she would find ways to earn more money. Thankfully, it was not that extreme.

There was an empty sit at the table. Luce sighed. The last occupant was a crazy nerd named Verde. The green-haired science prodigy was always so addicted with his experiments that he would forget his essential needs. No one liked him at all because of his arrogance but tolerated him nonetheless especially Reborn.

Reborn was about to get his second when Colonello threw a macaroni at his face. "Yo, kora."

Reborn glared at him dangerously. He was not in the mood.

"A demon!" Skull whimpered. He had always been afraid of Reborn.

Colonello was not affected by it. "I tried to get to you through this chicken awhile ago but he switched off his phone," he said as he pointed at Skull who was already picking up dirt from the floor and putting it inside Colonello's drink.

"You got a call from some lady who wants you to tutor her son." Colonello continued.

Reborn hummed. "You got her number?"

The blond man smirked. "Don't worry, I got it all covered for you." His rival stared at him… hard. Reborn was actually a part-time tutor. He needed money to pay his college fees and everyday needs despite his rich parents in Italy kept on sending him enough money. But Reborn liked being independent.

"Funny thing was she thought I was you," he laughed but stopped when he saw Reborn twitched. "Anyways, her son's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and is in 10th grade. You'll be teaching him Maths and he'll be attending your 3.00pm Friday class. Starting this week."

"That's good, Reborn. You have another student." Fon praised.

Reborn ignored him as he glared at Colonello. "Why the hell are you taking my calls? This is none of your business."

"I was just doing you a favor, kora. Why are you so uptight about it? Take a pill, kora."

Before a fight could break out, Luce jumped in. "It was just a call, Reborn. Let it go. Besides, Colonello was just helping." She smiled.

And that did it. Reborn's rising rage towards blondie was gone. He turned away and muttered, "I don't need his help." And he walked to the sink with his dirty plate. All thanks to Colonello, he lost his appetite for the second round. He grabbed his stuff on the counter and made his way to his room.

"What the—? The hell are you putting stuff in my drink, you little brat!"Colonello lunged at Skull who was smart enough to dodge, that he accidentally spilled the dirty drink on an angry blonde's pants. Skull laughed hysterically as he ran to his room in the speed of light with Colonello chasing him with a sharpened fork.

Fon was helping Luce cleaning up the table while Viper was already at the living room counting off the day's earning. Before Reborn could even blink his tired eyes, Luce called from the kitchen. "Reborn! It's your turn to do dishes!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update. I didn't know what to write. I hope this is okay. Lal Mirch will appear in later chapters. And there'll be a bit of a ColonelloxSkull here. I gave up on trying to keep the characters in-character.<p>

It's just making me think too much and forget the storyline. So I'll just go with the flow. You know, I hope there are more R27… So to those Hitman Reborn writers out there, I hope you'll write more of this pairing~! XD

Haha review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not Yet

His eyes hurt. He had stared at the computer for two hours gaming hard. Fingers and back aching he stretched. Looking at his watch his eyes went wide and panicked. Quickly, he shut the computer down and went to wash his face. Feeling (slightly) fresh, he stuffed his bag with pen and paper. Grabbing a half-eaten power bar, he rushed out.

_Did I forget anything? _Tsuna thought as he locked the house. His mother was out working and will be home late. It's the same every Saturday. He just hoped that she doesn't push herself too hard.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be LATE!" He shouted to no one in particular as he sprinted down the neighborhood.

His tuition class changed from Friday to Saturday at 2pm. That's great because Tsuna felt so beat up (literally) right after school. Like a routine, he lied to his mother that he ran into a wall. He was already used to it. The bullying, that is.

_What's the point of fighting back when you know you'll never win against them?_

His arms were still covered with bruises only it looked worse than before. No choice but to wear long sleeve on a hot day.

He checked his watch.

**2.10**

"STUPID GAME!" Tsuna cried as he sprinted harder and take shortcuts through alleyways leaving a trail of smoke and dust. No time waiting for the bus.

He did forget something(s). His wallet, cellphone and socks.

**15 minutes later**

"I… I made it…" Tsuna panted. He was so tired from all the running and decided to sit on the ground for awhile. He scanned the area.

It was a two storey colonial house with a huge garage right next to it. There was a bicycle and a couple of fancy looking bikes parked right in front of it. The area was… spacey and rich looking. The house was surrounded with trees, bushes and newly painted white fence. The sprinklers were on, splashing a little on his sweaty shirt.

Thinking that he wasted enough time he got up and walked towards the front door. As he was making up excuses he rang the doorbell. He heard it rang inside and then came the sound of footsteps.

The door opened wide.

"Yes?"

It was a woman, a foreigner. She had a gentle smile on her face and her big blue eyes were staring curiously into Tsuna's brown caramel ones. He was stunned by her beauty that he almost forgot why he was there.

"U-Um…" Tsuna begin. He really needs to work on his communication with people. "New student? Uh, with Reborn-sensei."

"Oh yes!" She nodded in understanding and stood aside. "Come in."

Tsuna walked in, clutching his bag. "T-Thank you." He tried not to look at her as his blush intensified.

The woman closed the door behind him as he took off his shoes and placed it neatly to the side. His face grimaced when he realize he wasn't wearing any socks. _I hope my feet doesn't smell..._

"Just go upstairs, turn to your left and there'll be an open door." Luce explained a smile still plastered on her face. "I would lead you there but I'm in the middle of something you see. My name's Luce, by the way."

Tsuna turned slightly. "T-That's alright. I'm urm Sawada… Tsunayoshi."

"What a cute name!" Luce giggled.

Without thinking he said, "Yours too."

"Eh?"

Realizing what he said, Tsuna started jogging towards the stairs and waved. "T-Thank you, Luce-san!"

He sighed, relieved that he was out of her presence. _That was so embarrassing._ Tsuna hated how he always acts in front of every beautiful or handsome people. It just shows how much he wanted to be like them.

Reaching to the only opened door in the hallway he started sweating again. He didn't like meeting with new people. It always made him feel self-conscious. Well, this was the result of not going out much. He was going to have to get used to it; like the bullying thing.

It was so quiet that he could hear paper rustling and pencils/pen scribbling. There were also whispers and thumping as if someone was walking around.

_Okay, here I go. _Tsuna thought. He gulped and took a step.

…

"How many TIMES do I have to TELL you not to solve it that way?!"

Tsuna's body went rigid.

"If you don't understand then just refer to my notes that I gave you!"

"S-Sorry, s-sensei…"

There was the sound of paper tearing and later slamming.

"Do it again! And don't give me the nonsensical shit you call formula!"

"Y-Yes, sensei…"

Tsuna's blood went cold. His heartbeat increasing. This Reborn sounds SO much worse than his PE teacher who was a bit of a barbarian. He bit his quivering lips before turning on his heels without any hesitation. _I'm sorry, mom! I can't take strict teachers! They scare me! I'm outta here!_

Before he could take a step he heard someone walking out.

_Oh shi-_

"I'll be back in five minutes."

_**FUC-**_

Tsuna was about to run when his no-good self took over and made him trip on air; face first.

"…Hurts…"

He was about to get up and run away when he felt someone helping him to his feet. He looked up knowing who it was. He didn't dare look at this Reborn.

"Open your eyes." Reborn ordered. This kid just had to interrupt his trip to the kitchen. Just who was he anyway? When he got a full view of the boy's face, he inwardly smirked. _Coffee can wait. _

Reborn let go of the scrawny boy when he saw him cracking his eyes open as if too afraid of what he might see.

When the boy's eyes were fully opened he gawked at him. Reborn just looked. _What was he expecting, an ogre? _"I was expecting a new student today. Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

It took a moment for Tsuna to answer. _Th-This person is Reborn?!_ "Y-YES I'M HIM!" Reborn flinched at the shout. Tsuna took a step back and did a 90 degree bow. "I'M SO S-SORRY I'M L-LATE, REBORN-SENSEI!"

_What's with him? _"Tune your voice down," Reborn growled. "You're disturbing my class."

Tsuna stood back up straight. "S-Sorry, sensei." He was still in shock actually. _Isn't he the guy from the library?_

"Any reason why you're late?" Reborn glared. He was of course a punctual man.

Tsuna's mind was in chaos. He was late, yes. But he never thought that the man he met in the library few days ago would be his tutor.

His eyes darted from left to right as he scratched his head. It was obvious that he was trying to lie."Um uh… There was a c-cat… sta-started breeding like uh urm eh you know… I c-couldn't j-just leave… Uh! Erm you see I've done this before! And w-when the pus―"

"That's enough." Reborn stopped him. He could not take the nonsense Tsuna was sprouting. "I'll let you off since it's your first day. Make sure that there'll be no next time."

The brunette lowered his head, feeling guilty. He can't tell this guy that he was late because he was on the computer. Not to him. "I understand."

"Tch." _I don't think I'll be having any coffee for the next two hours. _Reborn walked back to his class with Tsuna following from behind.

"I-It won't happen again, sensei." Tsuna murmured hoping that would make amends. _I wonder if he remembers me… or at least find me familiar…_

As they entered the class, all eyes were on them. They were curious about this Sawada guy when they heard the commotion outside. They didn't dare take a peek for fear of their Spartan Maths tutor.

Tsuna took a quick look around the class before taking a seat at the back. There were only three students. And one of them looked a lot familiar. _Maybe he goes to my school. _He thought. The class was obviously meant to be a room what with the size and homey feeling. The plain white walls were bare and bookshelves were in every corner.

A paper was shoved in his face, his hands instinctively caught it.

"Answer all the questions. Just pass it to the front when you're done." Reborn said. He then walked away to check on his other students.

Tsuna just stared after him. _He… doesn't recognize me? _Part of him felt a little disappointed but then, who would remember someone like him? He pushed that thought into the back of his mind and started working on the first question. He wasted too much time. _Ah I need a pen…_

Seeing that his three students were doing okay, he proceeded to finish up his own assignment. As he sat down, his gaze fell on the brunette. He dug his hand into his pocket and took out the keychain he found in the library.

_What a coincidence. _He thought. He placed it next to him and picked up a pen.

In actuality, Reborn could not get that boy out of his head ever since he first saw him. He couldn't sleep without thinking about him for four nights. And during the days he would occasionally look around hoping that he would see the teen again.

It's not that Reborn had taken a liking to the boy. But that he looked a lot similar to his fiancée back in Italy. The hair (hers was of course longer), the eyes and the looks. He missed her a lot. The only communication they had between them was through the phone or Skype. Sometimes they would write to each other and he would send expensive gifts. On special occasions, she would come over to visit knowing that he doesn't have any time to.

He wished he could fast-forward time so he can go back home to Italy. To _her_.

At that moment, Reborn felt someone staring at him. He didn't need to look up to know who that was. He stopped his writing.

A squeak resonate the still air.

Well, he wasn't going to cheat on his fiancée _merely,_ spicing up his life in Japan.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Finally! I can rest my brain!"

All four students slumped on their seats when Reborn ended the lesson. There weren't any breaks during his lessons so it was like a Math marathon that cracks your head till it went numb. Since Tsuna was the slowest among them, it was all a blur to him. He couldn't catch up.

_7 – 3 = 10 _

Tsuna mentally screamed in his head; tears of embarrassment forming. He just had to make that small mistake. And his teacher _just had _to laugh at catching the attention of the other three boys who _just had _to stare at him in _amazement._

He was that unlucky in making first impressions.

"See ya next week, sensei~!" One of the boys sang cheerfully as he rushed out followed by his companion. The third was still packing his stuff. After zipping his bag he turned to face Tsuna who was still resting his head on the table.

"Hi, you're Sawada, right?"

The brunette just nod against the table.

The taller boy laughed. "I thought so! It's me, Yamamoto Takeshi, your classmate."

At that statement, Tsuna's head shot up. _Y-Yamamoto Takeshi?! _He thought. He was their school's athlete and a popular guy among the students and teachers. Everyone loved him. _How could I not recognize him?_

Tsuna still could not believe that _Yamamoto Takeshi _was talking to him and that they attend the same tuition. His mouth was moving but no words came out. He was just gaping like the tuna fish he was.

"Ahaha, I better get going," Yamamoto said, finding the situation awkward. "I'll see you at school!" With that, he went off after saying bye to Reborn, who was eyeing them like a hawk. Not like anything happened.

When it was just him and the now recovered Tsuna, Reborn thought,_ Chance._

Tsuna was about to walk out when Reborn called him. The brunette turned around. "Yes, sensei?"

The gorgeous Italian man stood up and leaned on his desk, all the while holding his gaze. "I noticed how weak you are in Maths."

Tsuna's expression changed from casual to a worried look.

"And that is why I suggest that you have an extra class, _in private_, with me."

Tsuna didn't hear the last part as his mind got stuck on the word 'extra'.

"An ex-extra?" he stuttered out. "When?"

"I'll phone you tomorrow about that." Reborn smiled innocently.

Tsuna bit his lip before blurting out a 'OK no problem'.

"Good," Reborn watched as the younger boy left, still in daze. _Good..._

~o~

Tsuna decided to drop by at the nearest convenience store. Knowing that his mother will eat at her workplace, he would just have to make his own dinner. He didn't have his lunch and now he's hungry. Instant ramen and some bun will help sate his appetite.

He stepped through the automatic doors and breathed in the heavy air-conditioning shop. Grabbing two packets of melon pan and three cups of instant ramen he proceeded to the counter.

The cashier calculated in the amount and then bag the goods. "That will be 500 yen." She said with a service smile.

Tsuna dug his hand inside his pocket and…

"…Where's my wallet?"

He checked the other side: None. He checked his bag: None. He looked around: NONE.

"Kid, you got the money?"

Tsuna looked at her, panic written all over his face. Figuring out why he looked that way, she felt sorry for him.

"Then―"

"I'll pay for him."

They both froze.

A tall man stepped forward and paid the amount. The kind man than took Tsuna's dinner and stood aside. The cashier girl mouthed 'lucky' to Tsuna who wasn't paying any attention to him.

Because the man who saved him was the most feared person in his school and other schools. It was―

"H-Hibari-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Akahama Nera: <strong>Tsuna'll probably bump into her but he doesn't know her. :')

I apologize for the late update! I actually wrote 3 different versions for this chapter and decided on this one. And I just started watching Beelzebub lol. And I'm also sorry that the chapter ends like this. I was rushing. I have ideas but it's just so hard to put them all together.

And I'm searching for a beta. XD My descriptive writing is no good.

Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed! You don't know how many times I reread all of them haha! I'm such a sucker…


End file.
